


5 Times Echo Wanted A Big Brother....

by Queen_Aster_Luna



Series: Heirs of Prythian [9]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: 5+1 Things, Babysitting, Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crafts, Cute Kids, Echo and Cadan being cute together, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Game of Tag, Gen, Invitation, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Sleepovers, Tea Parties, Teaching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Aster_Luna/pseuds/Queen_Aster_Luna
Summary: .... And the time she realized she always had one.Echo, Azriel's Daughter, may have not realized it yet, but she was never just an only child. Because Cadan has always been her older brother.





	5 Times Echo Wanted A Big Brother....

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> This is a fic for a request of a grown up Cadan. And it's actually so much fun to write (but also such a pain). This is my longest fic yet. And I hope you like Echo as much as Cadan, Artemas and Arianna. 
> 
> Echo is Azriel's Daughter with my OC Leda. Short explanation: I don't really ship Az with anyone right now in Canon, but I ship him with happiness and Leda means Happy, so I ship him with Leda.   
> But jokes aside, Leda is an Illyrian female, that Az saved from getting her wings cut off. He brings her to Madja and Velaris. She heals since her wings were damaged and be friends the inner circle and Az in particular. But they don't get together just yet. First she wants to fullfil her life long dream of actually being trained at the war camps and doing the bloodrite. She does it, gets herself three siphons, and moves back to Velaris to accept the job offer Feyre gave her.   
> Leda and the inner circle stayed in contact while she was training. Leda and Az actually lived really close to each other and we're slowly falling in love with each other. One day the get together, move in together and than marry. And then a few decades later Echo is born. 
> 
> If you have any other questions about Leda or Echo, please fe free to ask me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own A Court of Thorns and Roses. Just my own characters.

****

## 1

****  
Three little girls are playing together. Three little girls are twirling and running and jumping around in colorful dress. What game they were exactly playing nobody knows. They seem to change the rules on a whim. Only a child could imagine a coherent game that includes tiny pink painted wood swords, six blankets, 15 pillows, 20 stuffed animal toys, two pack of Card Games, Three flags on sticks, 12 tiaras, a bed, chalk, two buckets, two tiny tables, three sets of children tea sets and for whatever reason one broom. Whatever they were playing, the three little girls are having the time of their life, screaming a war cry, jumping from the bed onto the heap of pillows they just laid out before climbing on top of the bed.

The first to jump down is the oldest of the three, being over 5 years old. Her Raven black hair is in a very messy braid, some of her hair already escaped and falls wildy into her face. On her head sits slightly crooked a violet tiara. Her face is flushed from playing and screaming. The blush makes her freckles across her cheeks and nose stand out. Her blue-grey eyes are sparkling like stars on a clear night sky. She was also the palest of the three. Matching the tiara, she is wearing a violet dress. Two playing cards stick out from her dress pockets. Her dark bat-like wings are tucked behind her tightly. She is barefoot. Her hands are covered in blue chalk, as is her forehead and her dress. She lands with a soft thump in the mountains of pillows, nearly being completely swallowed by them. With a laugh she frees herself from it and races back to the other side of the bed to climb on top again. 

The second to jump was also the second oldest, having just turned 5 years old two weeks ago. She also had a braid as the girl before her, but it came apart not that long ago. Her black hair is tucked behind her ears, keeping it out of her face. The green tiara is almost falling off her head. Her amber brown eyes are alight with joy. Her chubby cheeks are red. The golden skin nearly glowing. To keep up the trend, her green dress matches her tiara, but instead of cards, a tiny teddy bear is peaking out her pocket. Her wings, the same as the first one's, are folded neatly. She is wearing two different colored socks, one light blue, one dark pink. Her hands seem to be clean, but her dress has white chalk stains. 

She jumps and lands on her back with a delighted laugh, before she rolls down the pillow mountain. Jumping back up, she runs around her bed to climb up again. Yes, the girls are certainly playing in her room. 

The last and the youngest one, is only 4 years and 6 months old. And she looks the most different from the other two. Her gold brown hair is braided into five different braids that fall messily around her head and face. Her blue tiara fell off some time again. Now her hair is covered in different chalk colors. As was half her face. Her almost bronze colored skin makes the chalk even more stand out. Her fawn brown eyes shine like sunshine and she smiles a big and toothy grin. Her blue dress was also covered in chalk. As are her hands and barefoot feet. She looks like she fell into a pool of chalk dust and rolled around in it. She could make clouds by moving. Her pockets seem to contain two play tea cups and chalks. 

She jumps with a scream and lands with a chalk cloud and a giggle. She tries to get out of the pillow mountain before she was completely submerged. After she managed to crawl out of it with the encouragement of the other two, she just continues crawled around the bed while laughing. 

This goes on for two more rounds, when they are interrupted. “Girls, it's late! Could you please clean up before you two get picked up?” Asks a beautiful winged female in the doorway, looking over the chaos the girls have created. The girls make a sound of disappointed. 

“Mom, can't we play just a little longer, please?” Pleads the second one with puppy-eyes. “Yes, please?” The other two follow suit. “I'm sorry, Echo, girls, but I have already let you play way longer than usual and this is a mess.” The girls make a grunt in disappointment, but say a small, but defeated fine. But Echo's mother wasn't done. “Arianna, Aurelia, wash of the chalk first.” The girls look down on themselves and than internally agree that yes that should be off before they clean up. “Where did you even get that? We don't own chalk.” “I brought it with me. But now it seem it gone up in dust and clouds of dust.” Aurelia, the chalk covered child admitted with a solemn smile at nothing in particular. 

“Move, Aura we still need to wash it off, before we can help Echo!” Arianna, the oldest, demands. She pushes Aura slightly into the direction of the bathroom and while pointing at Echo, who already picks the tea sets back together where they were strewn around In-between stuffed animals and blankets. Ari takes Aura's hand impatiently and strings her behind her, before Aura could move herself. Giggling at being dragged forward, Aura starts skipping to catch up with Ari. Echo meanwhile finds Aura's tiara and places it on her dresser. With a fond smile, Leda, the only grown up in the house at the moment, leaves her daughter and her nieces to their own chaos. 

After ten minutes and some shouting and sounds of chaos, which don't sound promising, the doorbell rings. At the sound the girls let out a shriek and the sounds out of Echo's room get more fanatic and chaotic. Shaking her head with a smile, Leda opens the door to reveal three fae. The first through the door and greeting and hugging his Auntie Leda, is Artemas, a Raven haired and lanky fae and Arianna's older brother. The red haired and rather tall female, Hemera, Aurelia's oldest sister, greets and hugs Leda next. The last one, a black haired and buff Half-Illyrian, Cadan, her nephew and the other's cousin, copies Art and Hemy. 

“Girls, your pickups are here!” Leda shouts and ushers her older niece and nephews, into the living room.  
“We're almost done!” Ari screams back, immediately. “You have five minutes, Ari! Dinner at home is already ready. So move your butts!” Art shouts back. “You said butts!” Aura's giggles can be heard in the living room. “We also don't have that much time, Aura! Mom said dinner's almost ready and grandpa is visiting for dinner.” Hemera hollers back. “We're almost done!” Echo shouts calmly back. 

“You want anything to drink, dears?” Leda asks already standing up. “No need Aunt Le, we're fine.” Cadan says and tugs her down to sit again. It wasn't the biggest surprise to see Cadan here, even if he didn't have anyone to pick up. He loves his younger cousins, and was most probably just hanging out with Hemy and Art before coming here. And just decided to go with them, either due to boredom, to hang out with his best friends more, or to see his younger cousins.   
He is always welcome in their home, Leda is just happy to see him again. 

As they wait for the girls to be done cleaning up, the trio and Leda just talked about trivial things and updates in their personal and familial lifes. At the same time they also partly listen to the sounds of madness from Echo's room. 

“I think we're done!” Echo says as she stands in from of her closed door, looking over her room. Ari and Aura standing beside her, nodding and looking rather proud. The room does infact look pretty clean. Here and there are still some things out of place, but otherwise the room looks vastly different from a few minutes before. Both Ari and Aura already had their bags and shoes in hand. Aura's tiara has found its way back on her head. Ari's braid had been so loose that she needed to open it up and put her hair into a ponytail. 

Echo opens the door and let's a storming Ari and a skipping Aura out before she follows them to the living room. As they march, if you can call it marching with one charging, one skipping and one jogging, into the living room, the adults in the room stood. Because they know what's comes next.

The Archeron-Night greeting ritual.   
A family tradition they adore.  
A spiel to say hello and goodbye.   
A thing they always do. And always will do.

And the spiel begins.

Ari immediately charges to Hemera and jumps into her open and waiting arms. Ari screams a delighted “Hi, Little Sun!” while Hemy in return mumbles a “Hi, Little Night!” into Ari's hair, avoiding the tiara. 

Aura at the same time bounces into Cadan's outstretched arms with a sunny “Hilla, Little Hero!”. Cad laughs out a “Hilla, Sunshine!”, as Aura knocks into him. 

Echo, a moment behind Aura, jumps into Art, his arms coming only around her as she makes contact with him. She greets him with a merry “Hi, Little Moon!”. Art purrs out a content “Hi, Little Wonder!” against her temple. 

They all hug for a few seconds, before the girls are released and already jumping to the next person. 

The spiel continues.

This time Ari lands in Cadan's arms, Aura in Art's and Echo in Hemy's. Greetings are exchanged again and the hugs last a little. 

And the spiel is being finished for now.

Ari finally jumps into her older brother’s arms and greets him the same as the others. Aura also is now in her oldest sister's arms and greets her in kind. Echo on the other hand lands into arms of one of her only three male cousins, Cadan. The only other male cousin she has, beside Art, is Morpheus, Aunt Mor's son. But Echo likes Cadan the best from her male cousins, even if Art is a good challenger for the top spot. 

“Why do you all stink like chalk?” Hemy asks as she sniffs Aura and the air. “Because we played with chalk!” Aura begins merrily. “It got a little out of hand” Echo continues a little apologetic. “Aura was practically dosed in it!” Ari finishes their statement, swinging her feet. “I made pretty chalk dust clouds!” Aura tells them in a wondrous tone, as if she is imagine them in her head. 

“Oh Sunshine, you'll definitely need to take a bath before dinner!” Hemera begins as Aura cheers at the mention of bathing. She does like bathing time. A lot. “A quick one, because Mom would never let you to the table like that.” Aura just hums and tilts her head. 

“I don't need a bath right? Art?” Ari suddenly asks loudly, drawing the attention to her. Art sniffs and looks at her closely. “I don't think so, Ari. I think a change of clothes should do,” Art shrugs “Now say goodbye to Auntie Leda, Hemy and Cad, Echo and Aura, in that order.” And he sets her down, vanishing her bag and shoes. 

At this Echo realizes, she is still in Cadan's warm and strong embrace. She had been in the same height as her friends and was not looking up to them as she most of the time would. 

Looking up at them was not one of Echo's favorite things to do. It reminded her of something she doesn't like to think about. That she is an only child and is envious of Ari and Aura having older siblings. By the mother she would love to have an older sibling, she dreams of it sometimes, what it would be like to have an older brother or sister. A big brother like Artemas or Cadan. That would be the dream. A dream that will never come true.

Echo is suddenly startled out of her envious thinking, as Cadan sets her down too, to say goodbye to the others. 

And the whole spiel begins again.  
Almost everybody hugs and says goodbye to almost everybody. Echo has a feeling she misses a small detail in the goodbye ritual of their family. 

After the ritual was done, the two older faes with their little sisters in their arms move to the door, they are trailered by the rest. Finally goodbyes are said as Art and Hemy vanish into nothingness as the crossed the lawn. 

Looking a little bit at where she last saw her cousins, Echo sighs, she needs to finish cleaning up her room. Her mother would not be that happy with the way it is right now. She turns and runs right into Cadan's leg. 

Startled and baffled she looks up, eyes wide, mouth open in surprise and disbelief. Cadan raises both eyebrows at her. He can't raise one eyebrow. 

“What are you still doing here?” Echo knows that the question is rude. But that's the only question that her brain is able to release. She hears her mother beginning of a reprimand, but Cadan throws his head back and laughs. Her mother sighs and smiles softly at Cadan and than goes back into the house.

“Because, Little Wonder, I was invited to dinner and I accepted.” Cadan tells her with a big grin, not acknowledging his Aunt Le's retreat. “And I didn't really had anything else to do today.”   
Echo blinks at him and tilts her head with a frown. “Don’t you have Family dinner with Uncle Cass and Aunt Nesta?”   
“Ha No, they have date night tonight. I would rather be anywhere but there.” He ends his statement with a shudder. Then he turns and asks into the house. 

“Speaking of dinner, can I help you with that, Aunt Le?”  
“Don't be silly, Little Hero, you're a complete guest tonight. But if you really want to help, than help Echo finish cleaning up her room.” Her mother voice is carried over from the kitchen. The smell of roasted chicken and potatoes and spices is finally reaching the open doorway. Cadan chuckles and than bends down to pick Echo up again. 

“Now Echo shall we start our quest of defeating the enemy in your room to report a victorious ending on our side to the Lady of the house?” 

Echo starts laughing but nods as Cadan carries her into the house, letting the door close behind him, and into her room. 

 

****

## 2

****

Echo stands in her room. Hands on hips. Strands of hair are held back from her face by turquoise hair clips. She wears a green top and gray shorts with flowers stitched on it. Wings folded. A open bag lays in front of her feet. The bag already contains some things she could need for crafting. 

She had a crafting date with all her cousins, except for Hemera. Because they are going to make birthday presents for Little Sun. Her birthday is in two days, on summer solstice, the longest day of the year. Hemera is turning 89 years old, which to Echo sounds old. But not as old as her parents or uncles and aunts are. 

And now Art and Ari had invited everyone of the cousins except for the birthday girl to craft and make some presents for her. Which means the whole bunch would be there, Hely and Aura, Morie and Morph, Art and Ari and Cad.

Echo was more than excited, Art is incredible talented when it comes to all things creative and he could definitely help her. 

She actually doesn't need to bring anything. She has no doubt that Art had stocked up with everything. But she has something in mind and she needs the things in her bag for that. Probably. Just in case. Maybe she really didn't need to bring anything. Crossing her arms, the tiny Illyrian bites her upper lip between her teeth and sucks on it a little. Maybe she should just take “Asher”, her toy dog with her. 

Asher is her favourite stuffed animal, he appears to be a grey Cú Faoil/Wolfhound with red eyes. She got Asher with a name already attached to it, but as a baby, she had a little trouble pronouncing the name correctly and would call it “Assa/Asha” sometimes. According to everyone, Cadan has gifted her it when she was born. 

But Echo's thinking got interrupted by her father calling her. “Echo, your pickup is here!” Her pickup? Her Dad isn't going to take her to Ari? “Coming!” Curious Echo makes a quick decision and bends down to pick up Asher and goes to the front door.   
Upon seeing who stands in the door, Echo brightens and she lets out a sound of delight. 

Cadan! Cadan is picking her up! 

He is dressed in a simple red shirt and black trousers. His shoulder long black hair is partly in a bun, keeping it out of his face. His wings aren't visible. His arms loosely on his side. He talks with her Dad.

The spiel begins.

Echo starts sprinting and jumps. Cadan had his arms already out, ready to catch her the second she started sprinting. “Hi, Little Hero!” Echo greets with a laugh, smiling at him. Cadan adjusts her a little and answer with a “Hi, Little Wonder!”, smiling back at her. Azriel meanwhile smiles with fondness at his daughter and his nephew. 

“No bag?” Cadan asks her. She shakes her head.   
“Just Asher. Art should have everything already, shouldn't he?”   
“Smart girl!” Cad compliments her. Echo puffs her chest in pride and than giggles. “But we should get going, Little Wonder.” He adjusts her again and practically brings her into her father's waiting arms. 

Echo hugs her father and then kisses his cheek.  
“Bye, Daddy!”   
“Bye, Little Wonder. Behave and have fun.” Az tells her and presses a kiss to her forehead.   
“I love you, my little wonder.”   
“I love you, too, Daddy!”   
Father and daughter smile lovingly at each other for a few seconds. Than Azriel gives her back to Cadan. Echo stares and frowns when her older cousin keeps her in his arms instead of setting her down.   
“We’ll winnow to Ari.” Cadan answers her unanswered question, as he walks out the door. Tightening his grip on her, Cadan winnows the second they are out on the street. 

Hours later and a lot of crafting later. Everybody had their presents for their oldest member of the Archeron-Night Cousins ready. After finishing up cleaning the chaos they somehow ended up making, one by one, or more like in groups, the cousins left. 

The first ones to go were Morena and Morpheus. The fraternal twins, Aunt Mor's adopted children. Both are blond and have dark grey eyes, that seem black in certain lights. Despite being only fraternal twins, they do look similar to each other. Morpheus or Morph yawns into his shoulder and is leaning slightly on his older by 16 minutes sister, who is a whole head tinier than him. Morena or Morie rolls her eyes at her brother's behaviour, it makes the three scars on her face like claw marks stand out a little. Echo didn't know how she got them, only that Morie loved them and didn't want them gone. She says it makes her look badass and scary. The Twins hold their presents for Hemy in their hands. They did basically the same thing. They bought two of Hemy's favourite books and decorated them to the theme of the books. The newly covered books looked very beautiful in Echo's opinion. Hemera will love them. 

The spiel begins again.  
Everybody hugs the twins and says “Bye, Little Wraith!” to Morena and “Bye, Little Ghost!” to Morpheus. 

The next to leave are Helena and Aura. Hemera's little sisters. Helena or Hely, is a red head as Hemera, but her features are softer than her older sisters and freckles are splattered across her nose. Hely doesn't hold a present in her hands. She had already finished hers a week ago. It is new piece on her violin, which she composed for her older sister. Echo couldn't wait to hear it. Helena was absolutely amazing when it comes to playing her violin and composing new pieces. A complete prodigy in the musical field. And Echo loves it when Hely plays, it's always so, so beautiful. And emotional.   
Aurelia on the other hand has several framed pictures in her hands. All is full of colours. Nothing is untouched by Aura. Even the frames are painted and decorated. She couldn't decide which of her pictures she should give her older sister. So she will just give her all of them. In Echo's opinion, every picture Aura painted is pretty and amazing. And Aura seems to agree with her, as she smiles proudly down to them in her hands, while rocking back and forth on her heels. 

And the Spiel begins again, as it always does.   
And they hug and say “Bye, Sunflower!” to Hely and “Bye, Sunshine!” to Aura. 

All that are left are Cadan, Artemas, Arianna and Echo herself. Artemas has of course painted a painting for Hemera. But he hadn't shown it to them. He wanted it to a surprise for everybody. Which Ari didn't find fair, as he knows all their presents for Hemera. Echo did agree, but she didn't voice her agreement, due to Art teasing Ari.  
Arianna, to her own unending frustration, doesn't have even a little bit of a creative vein in her body. It irks her a lot especially with a older brother and mother like Artemas and Feyre. But Ari did manage to make something decent for their oldest cousin. It is a bookmark with sun charm on a string attached to it. It actually took her multiple times to make it until it came out good enough for her. The other first attempts were immediately destroyed due to frustration on Ari's part.

The only ones that still need to go are her and Cadan. Is her dad or mom coming to pick her up or…. 

She is disrupted in her thought as Cadan says. “We should get going, too, Little Wonder. It's getting late.” Echo snaps her head up. “You're taking me home?” She asks surprised. Cadan laughs. “I brought you here, I'm taking you home, silly.” Echo instantly brightens.   
“But can we walk instead of Winnow?”   
“Of course, Echo. You have everything?”  
Echo nods and presses both Asher and her presents against her chest. She really hoped Hemy would like it. Her present. She decorated a few plain pens and pencils. To make them look prettier, for prettier notes. 

Cadan pockets his gift, three empty notebooks decorated with quotes and suns and swords and flowers and crowns. Surprisingly the notebooks fit her pens. So now Hemy's notes can be even prettier. Than Cadan turns to Art and smirks. They seem to have a silent conversation, mind to mind. But then they nod and smile.

And the spiel begins again. 

After saying goodbye to Little Moon and Little Night, Echo and Cadan have a fun time walking home. Echo holds Cadan's hand the entire way. They joke. They laugh. Cadan lets Echo jump around and walk on lower walls. Cadan had pocketed Echo's present for Hemy in the beginning of their walk home, so Echo could hold his hand. 

But too soon the walk was over and they stand in front of her home. Echo knocks on the door. Her father opens it. “Hi you two. How was it?” Azriel asks as he lets them inside.  
“It was so much fun, daddy!” Echo exclaims, eyes bright. Az laughs softly. Cadan just smiles down at her. Than looks at the clock in the hallway and winces.

“I should get going. I'm meeting Hemy and Art in the Day main library in a few.” Cadan explains and gives her the present he had been holding for her. 

The spiel, the last one for Echo tonight, begins again and ends in a brise.

First he hugs Azriel and than Echo, saying his goodbye to both. And before Echo could say anything other back, Cadan already rushed out the door. Closing it behind him.

Echo frowns at the door. Upset, that Cadan left that early. “How about you tell me in detail what you did today, Little Wonder.” Az asks her, smoothing a hand down her hair. Echo almost instantly brightens. “Okay!” Her sadness about her older cousin leaving that fast already forgotten.

 

****

## 3

****

Five days after Hemera's Birthday, it was again Hemy's, Cad's and Art's turn to look after Ari, Echo and Aura. Since it is a beautiful sunny day in the Day Court, they are outside. Because that's where they are. In a park near a library in Day. The older trio was actually in the library, before the younger trio was dropped there unceremoniously before them by Aunt Feyre. So the older trio decided that being outside with the three little girls would be the smartest move. Because Ari, Echo and Aura love playing outside. A lot actually.

Now the three girls are playing a game of tag, with a tree as a safe point. Ari is it, chasing Echo around. With Aura being gigglingly chased here and there, when Echo runs too close to Aura. But both keep evading Ari, which starts to frustrate her. 

Meanwhile Hemera, Cadan and Artemas are sitting on a bench, watching the little girls play. Art slouches lazily, hands in his pockets. His raven black is a mess, sticking in wild directions. A stake of books sits beside him. On his other side sits Cadan.   
But unlike Art, Cad isn't slouching, just leaning back, arms crossed over his chest. He watches the girls with a soft smile.   
Beside Cadan, Hemera has made herself comfortable, leaning completely against Cadan. Head on his shoulder. She seems to be napping. Her braided fiery red hair falls over her shoulder. Besides her stands the bag Aunt Feyre has left them with. Just a bag with snacks, a change of clothes for all three girls, something to drink, some outside games, and other things that they could need.

To her misfortune, Echo is chasing Aura to get Ari to chase Aura, to stop Ari from chasing her. But Aura keeps her distance from her and Ari is still hot in her heels. Echo is slowly losing her breath. She needs to have a break and some air in her lungs. Making a critical choice, Echo suddenly turns and rushes past Ari, narrowingly avoiding the hand reaching out to touch her. She makes a mad dash to the safe point. And the second she is close to it, to her saving grace, she makes a hard break to suddenly slow down and forcefully stop against the tree, hugging it. She presses her forehead against the bark, eyes closed, and heaves. 

Air, fresh and wonderful air, fills her lungs. She takes deep glups of it. Expanding her lungs and chest. 

Suddenly the tree shakes as someone threw themselves against it. Startled Echo opens her eye and sees Aura on the other side also heaving, clinging desperately to the tree. Aura's eyes are on the now prowling Ari, who circles the tree. Looking at them like a predator watches his prey, hungry and ready to strike. Echo tightens her hold on the tree, pressing herself against it. Ari can look a little scary sometimes. 

Ari circles them again, before she pivots in one foot and walks away from them. To create an illusion of distance. An illusion of a chance to escape her. But neither Aura nor Echo are fooled. They know Ari would be on them the second they aren't touching the tree anymore. The tree might be a safe point, but if Ari's it, than that safe point is a trap for certain transfer of the it title. 

Echo doesn't want to let go of the tree just yet, nor does she wants to be it right now. And Aura seems to share her sentiment. But Ari is getting bored and impatient, but still watchful towards them. Than Arianna straightens and she smiles mischievously to them. Then winks before pivoting around, prowling to the older trio on the bench. She stops in front of Art. Art looks at her questioningly, raising one eyebrow, but before he could say anything, Ari makes her move. She taps his knee and shouts “You're it!” Before turning and running away. 

Art blinks once. In that moment, Cadan already shooted up from the bench and races in the opposite direction of Ari. Hemera apparently still asleep smacks into the bench sideways, waking her up on impact. “What?” She murmurs while rubbing one eye. Annoyed at her rude awakening. “Art is it!” Ari screams, as Art is still baffled beside Hemy. Without hesitation, Hemy takes off from the bench. Hemy's hasty departure wakes Art out of his stupor. Narrowing his eyes, Artemas stands slowly, his eyes never leaving Ari. Echo makes a wince as Ari breaths out a “Uh Oh”. “She is in trouble!” Aura exclaims with what only can be described as a sad giggle.

Faster than Echo expected, Art starts chasing Ari, who starts screaming in either delight or some kind of fear. Maybe both. Echo honestly had no clue. 

The chase between Art and Ari is pretty impressive. Ari climbs over benches, bridges, stones. She rounds several trees multiple times. But she never lost Art. In fact the distance between them hasn't change once since Art started chasing his little sister. 

But even Ari's stamina needed to run out sooner or later. By the looks of it, it is sooner, as she is already making a beeline for the save point. Which Aura and Echo hasn't stopped touching. 

Ari literally slams into the tree so hard it shakes, her breathing heavy. Turning her head she glares at Art, who wasn't even a little out of breath, despite chasing Ari around for almost five minutes straight. He is just pouting at her and them, before he turns his head and smiles innocently at Cadan and Hemera. Both let out a “oh crap!” before making a sprint in two different directions. “Oh no, you don't!” Art warns and takes off after them. The girls sigh in relief and than laugh at the funny looking behavior of the grown ups chasing each other.

The game goes on for about 30 more minutes, before the girls collapse against each other on the grass, demanding water and snacks. Well, Echo asked nicely, while Ari demanded. Aura just nodded to both of their statements. Cadan lets out a laugh as Art summons the bag to them. Hemera is already sitting in the grass beside them when Cadan and Artemas finally also sit down. Handing them the bottles of water, Art puts the bag beside him and summons to books to Hemera. The girls take to bottles greedily with a thanks and start drinking their fills. 

“We should go to our home, maybe play a board game or take a nap?” Hemera suggests with a yawn. She apparently didn't sleep that much the last couple of days. Which is nothing new for Hemera, Cadan or Artemas, they like to stay up very very late. “Sounds like a good idea!” Art agrees and yawns as well. Cadan nods and yawns too. Yawns are contagious. Echo herself yawns at the sight and she isn't really that tired. Ok maybe a little. After all that running, all she wants to do is lay down and relax. A nap does sound kind of nice. Aura yawns and seems to agree with her, but Ari despite her also yawning, doesn't seem to agree. Ari always has so much energy. Echo has no idea where she stores that much in her body. Or if she ever stops moving at all.

But Ari also knows that she is on the losing side of things, she makes her demands. “We walk there, not winnow!” She glares at Art, he is glaring right back. Before he rolls his eyes and agrees to it. But Ari isn't done.   
“And you'll carry me in your shoulders!”   
“What?!”   
“I want to be carried on shoulders too, Hemy!” Aura exclaims in a sunny tone. Hemy and Art look at each other and than shrug and roll their eyes. “Fine.” They agree simultaneously.

Echo just shrugs to herself. She has nothing against walking. And maybe she can hold Cadan's hand again. That should be fun too. A welcome distraction from having to looking up to her best friends. Envy and sadness start taking hold of her heart. No. She isn't sad about this. Her eyes begin to water a little. No, she doesn't want to cry about something so unchangeable. She blinks her incoming tears away. Her hands are in tiny fists, white knuckled, clutching her shorts. 

Echo barely registers the standing up of the the others and the picking up of her best friends. Suddenly she is jolted out of her sadness, she makes a surprised sound of “Ahh!”, as two big hands had picked her up and placed her in broad shoulders. 

Cadan had placed her on his shoulders. Echo blinks and grabs Cad's head and hair to steady herself. “Why?” She asks confused. She didn't ask him to do that? Why would he do that?   
“Sorry, I just assumed you wanted be carried around on shoulders too, Little Wonder. But if you don't, can set you down again.” There is an undertone of disappointed in Cadan's voice. As if he would be sad if he didn't get to carry her around.   
Cadan wants to carry her around. Echo couldn't believe it, but the evidence is right there. And it couldn't have made her happier.

“No, I want to, I want to. Thanks, Little Hero!” Echo says and leans against his head. Cadan walks up to Art and Hemy, who already walked ahead of them. Now waiting for them, looking curiously at them. Ari and Aura smile and wave from atop their older siblings at Echo, who smiles brightly and waves back. 

Artemas and Hemera just gave Cadan knowing but soft smiles. Who blushed a little and looked away.   
The older trio made their merry way to Hemera's and Aurelia's home, with the three girls on their shoulders. 

 

****

## 4

****

It is the first of July and a Saturday, which means it is Archeron-Night Cousins Sleepover Time (ANCST). This time they are in Aunt Feyre's and Uncle Rhys’s House. In their garden to be more specific. They had build a blanket fort over the veranda. And small orbs are lined overhead them, washing their sleeping area in a soft and whimsical light. The moon was shining outside, making the garden glow in a silver and dim light. Velaris is also still brightly lit like starlight. 

They had baked cookies together - despite it being in the middle of summer, but in their opinion every season is perfect for cookies -, eat a watermelon in different ways, played games and with water due to the heat. At one point everybody was at least once completely dosed in water. 

Now it is close to midnight and it is time for the Archeron-Night cousins to go to sleep. But first comes everybody's favorite tradition of ANCST: Story Time. Art is the best storyteller Echo knows and she loves listening to him. So the cousins settle down on the stuffed animals, pillows, blankets, mattresses, an armchair and a couch that had been strewn and set across the floor under their blanket fort. 

They are all wearing their special themed pajamas for their sleepovers. They had been a present from all the “Adults” in their family. The pajamas consists out of both shorts and long pajama pants, for all seasons wearable, and both a short armed and long armed shirt in light gray. On the shirts is the first letter of their name stitched on but in the favorite color of the wearer. 

Morpheus has a metallic silver M on his shirt. He is already asleep in front of the couch on a pillow and a blanket. He fell asleep about an hour ago and hadn't woken up once by them since. They just let him be, not even a little surprised by his behavior. Cadan had just picked him up and carefully laid him down on one of the two mattresses, than thrown a blanket over him.

Morena with a pastel pink M and Helena with a sunflower yellow H have taken up a mattress next to Morph. Hely, Morie and Morph are pretty close in age and therefore the actual second trio of the cousins. Hemy, Cad and Art being the first and Ari, Echo and Aura being the third. 

Hemera, with a orange-yellow H, has taken up the couch with Aurelia, with a metallic golden A, in her arms, cuddling her. Aura is cuddling her toy snow fox with a blue paws, Kikko. Aura has green paint on her forehead, because she and Art had been painting together, like the artists they are. And as usual, their paintings were stunning. Echo wishes she could draw even a little bit like them. 

Art, with a dark blue A, slouches on the big armchair with three blankets thrown over it. On his side is Ari, with a crimson A, curled up. In her arms is her stuffed red dragon that spies fire, Rory. She is not sitting still, despite yawning and her eyes dropping. Art has an arm around her, his hand smoothing up and down her side, from shoulder to feet. It's one of Art's moves to calm Ari down. Art didn't even have a book on hand. Even if he is the Storyteller. He doesn't need it for the story he is telling them tonight. Echo doesn't know what story he had planned for them but she just knows that it will be amazing regardless and she does love a good surprise.

Echo is in her usual place. In Cadan's arms. Echo can't remember a time when she didn't cuddle with Cadan during Story Time. Now she sits, with her turquoise E, on his lap, his arms around her, her head tucked under his chin. Asher is in her arms. Cadan, with his dark red C, has tucked a blanket around them as he sat down into a heap of big pillows. Echo drops her eye shut, savoring the feeling of being hugged and cuddled.

Being hugged and cuddled by Cadan is like being hugged by the warmth of fire itself. Everything about Cadan is both familiar and comforting to Echo. His warmth, his voice and laugh, his smell - Leather and Bergamot - his arms around her, his steady heartbeat behind her, his soft breathing above her head. Echo loves it. And hopes it will never ever really stop. She buried herself deeper into the embrace. She is completely at ease and relaxed. Nothing in this moment could be better than this.

This one of the activities in which she was never envious of her two best friends. And it also makes her daydream big brother have better standards. But it is a daydream she tries not to think about too often, because it makes her more sad in the end than happy. “Everything alright, Little Wonder?” Just as she was making herself sad, she gets interrupted by a whispering Cadan. Chasing the bad thoughts away, Echo makes a sound of happiness and contentment. 

“Now we shall begin with one of our most beloved tradition: Story Times. Told by yours truly, the one and only Artemas.” Art begins his usual spiel of introduction. His tone soft and regal. He is still slouched on the armchair. Which makes the whole combo of him being lazy and telling a story with a level of importance and wonder, while also making different voices, very funny to watch. “Tonight I will tell you a fairy tale called “The star-money” by the brothers Grymm. Now lay back, make yourself comfortable and enjoy the story.” 

And Echo does just that. So she brings Asher closer to her, buries herself deeper into Cadan. Because she knows she will fall asleep during the story. She always does. Everyone always does. 

And Art begins the story, his voice smooth and soft, just above a whisper, like he rocking them to sleep. “Once upon a time there was a little girl whose father and mother were dead. And she was so poor that she no longer had any little room to live in, or bed to sleep in, and at last she had nothing else but the clothes she was wearing and a little bit of bread in her hand which some charitable soul had given her.” 

Art makes a small pause, adjusting Ari beside him a little. His eyes glitter as he continues. “She was, however, good and pious. And as she was thus forsaken by all the world, she went forth into the open country, trusting in the good Mother.” 

Echo feels herself slowly getting pulled into the embrace of sleep, but she hangs on to listen to more of the story. She can't fall asleep just four sentences into the story. So she listens as Art continues, fighting sleep with every word. Maybe this time she'll finally hear the last sentence of the fairy tale before she falls asleep.

“Then a poor man met her, who said: "Ah, give me something to eat, I am so hungry!" She reached him the whole of her piece of bread, and said: "May the Mother bless it to your use," and went onwards. Then came a child who moaned and said: "My head is so cold, give me something to cover it with." So she took off her hood and gave it to him; and when she had walked a little farther, she met another child who had no jacket and was frozen with cold. Then she gave it her own; and a little farther on one begged for a frock, and she gave away that also. At length she got into a forest and it had already become dark, and there came yet another child, and asked for a little shirt, and the good little girl thought to herself: "It is a dark night and no one sees me, I can very well give my little shirt away," and took it off, and gave away that also.” 

Art made appropriate pauses and voice changes but the tone of his voice never rose much above a whisper. Making them all fall asleep one by one. The first to fall asleep - not counting Morpheus - was Aurelia. Next to fall was Helena, than Morena and Cadan, almost at the same time. The only one who are still awake are Hemera, Arianna, Echo and of course Artemas. But the storyteller is determined to get everyone to fall asleep before or with the ending of the fairy tale. Which shouldn't be that hard to accomplish, Echo and Ari are already half asleep and Hemy is just barely awake. So he continues, using an even smoother voice than before. 

“And as she so stood, and had not one single thing left. Suddenly some stars from heaven fell down. They were nothing else but hard smooth pieces of money. Although she had just given her little shirt away, she had a new one which was of the very finest linen. Then she gathered together the money into this, and was rich all the days of her life. And if she hasn't died already, than she lives to this day.” 

Artemas ends the fairy tale to blanket fort full of sleeping cousins and little sister. Smiling softly at each and every one of them, Art tucks their blankets in with magic, puts out the lights over him and brings his beloved little sister closer to him. With a content sigh and half smile, Art falls asleep to the soft breathing of his family. 

 

****

## 5

****

“And the reading lesson starts now!” Art announces into Aura's bedroom to three small girls playing with their dolls. But not in a “house” way, more of a “three warrior princesses saving themselves and the world while taking over kingdoms and defeating monsters and demons” way. 

Certainly they appear to be in a battle between them and a army of demons, if their shouts are anything to go by. 

“NO!” Ari lets out horrified scream. “Reading is boring!” Art lets out a shocked and betrayed sound, pretending to faint into Cadan behind him. Cadan rolls his eyes and steps aside so Art just falls to the ground. 

“My own sister! My own beloved little sister is saying such horrible words! My heart! My sanity! Cadan, Hemera, please tell I just misheard her, because my own flesh and blood could never say something so horrifyingly wrong!” 

Cad and Hemy just roll their eyes, used to Art's dramatics. Art who still lays on the floor, face buried in his hands as he makes noises of despair and crying. Aura and Echo just giggle at the sight of their older cousin, and are already cleaning up their mess. Ari on the other hand stands with red cheeks, hands fisted into her shirt as she glares at her older brother. She also seems to be shaking in anger. But then she stomps over to him and kicks his leg.

“Artemas! Stop it!” She shouts at him, kicking him again. But before she could kick him and shout at him again, both suddenly vanish into wind and nothingness. Then Echo could hear from the living room of Aunt Elain's and Uncle Lucien's house, a scream-laughing Ari, who was most probably being tickled into taking back her words by Art. 

Being done with cleaning up Aura's room as moderately as possible. Aura's room is always on some level messy. Aura skips out if her room, Echo hot on her heels, they are actually excited for the reading lessons, unlike Ari, who has no patience for them and generally finds them boring. 

As they walk into the living room they come into the view of a upside down hanging and heaving Ari, hold by one feet by Art. Ari apparently has already apologized and isn't tickled anymore. 

“We should start immediately, so you three can go back to playing.” Cadan tells them, while sitting down at the table, sorting the books on it. They already know the alphabet, but they still need to learn how to read correctly. Artemas agreeing with his best friend, has put down Arianna opposite of Cad, slouching down beside her. Hemera and Aurelia have seated themselves between Art and Cad. Echo makes a beeline to Cad and sits down beside him.

“What book do you want to read, Little Wonder?” Cadab asks her as he pushes the books to her. 

She always gets to choose first on what she wants to read. And she is actually the only one of the three that has this privilege. Ari doesn't care about reading, so she lets her brother choose and Aura just closes her eyes and reads the first thing she puts her hands on. 

Echo looks over the books, all with colorful covers with animals, knights, faes, princesses, witches, children and dragons on them. All easy and thin books for younglings her age. Some are only a handful pages long. But which book sounds the most interesting? Than a green book with what she can identify as a rabbit and a turtle. 

“This one!” Echo tells Cad and picks the book up.   
“Ah, The Tortoise and the Hare. It's a great choice, Echo!” Cad nods, pushing the books to Aura. Who closes her eyes, hums and waves her hand over the books. Than she stops and the hand lands on a yellow book depicting what Echo would describe as a bean, a straw and a coal with a arms and a face on them. 

“You always pick the weirdest stories, Sunshine.” Hemy tells her, picking up the book and pushing the rest to Art. “What's it called?” Aura giggles at the book, curiosity gleaming in her eyes.   
“The Straw, the Coal and the Bean.”   
“Really? That's a funny title of a fairy tale.” Aura giggles. “I couldn't agree more, Aura.”

“Now that Aura choose her as usual weird book, Ari, do you want to choose or should I?” Art looks at his sister, who lays face down half on the table, arms outstretched, palms hitting the surface of the table in a uncoordinated beat. Ari lets out a muffled “you”. Art just shrugs. “Whatever you say, Little Night.” 

Sitting up, Art looks over the books. Picks one. Echo could only see the back of the blue book. It was a little thicker than her’s and Aura's. 

“The Emperor's New Clothes. How does that sound?” He asks turning to the now sitting up properly Ari. “Boring” she tells him honestly.   
Art rolls his eyes and pushes the rest of the books into the middle of the table. 

“So let's get started!” Cadan tells the little Illyrian next to him, opening the book in front of her. “Should I read you the sentence first and than you repeat it or do you want to try to read it own your own first?” Echo thinks about it. The former option she had done already, often enough in her opinion. She also really wants to try for herself first.   
“I try on my own first!”   
“Good,” Cadan ruffles her hair and scoots closer to her, “then let's begin, Little Wonder!” 

“The Hare was on-once b-bo-boa-” Echo begins and Cadan corrects her softly.   
“Not Boa, Boo.”   
“boas-boast-boasting of his s-sp-spee-speed be-bef-before the o-oth-othe-other a-an-ani-anim-anima-animal-animals.”  
“That was great, Little Wonder!” Cadan praises her and smiles down at her. But than he points at the sentence. “But now again, but more fluidly.” “Okay! The Hare was once boasting of his speed before the other animals.” Echo was careful and concentrated on every word, to pronounce it correctly.   
“Perfect!” Cadan beams at her, looking so proud. Echo beams right back, pride filling her chest. “But can you tell me in your own words what is happening in this sentence, Echo?”   
She nods. “The bunny is really fast and now he is bragging about it to others. Like Art does sometimes with his magic!”   
“I don't brag, Echo! I'm stating facts. Absolutely true facts.” Art says loudly from across from them. Echo wipes her head to him and tilts her head.  
“But Cadan always says you brag!”   
“Well then Cadan is stretching the truth!” Art claims, “I never brag!”  
“You do brag, a lot!” Hemy and Cad say at the same time. Art glares and pouts at them. Ari is laughing beside him, hiding behind the book she is holding. Aura has her hands pressed against her mouth, to quell her giggling at her older cousin, who now looks like spoiled and childish prince who didn't get his second cake. Echo shares a giggle with Cadan. 

After a few minutes the situation in the living room has finally calmed down, after Artemas optioned to just ignore them and to just torture his little sister with reading.

Echo started her new sentence. “'I ha-have n-ne-nev-neve-never y-”   
“It's yet, not i-et”   
“Yet be-been”  
“Pronounce the “ee” a little shorter like “been””  
“Been like that?”  
“Yes exactly like that!”  
“Been be-bea”  
“Bee, not be-ah”  
“Bea-beat-beate-beaten,’ s-sa-sai-said he, 'wh-whe-when I p-pu-put f-fo-for-fort-forth - what does that mean? Forth?”  
“Something like forward.”  
“Forward… okay thanks!”  
“You're welcome.”  
“Now where was I … ah there forth my f-fu-full speed.”   
“Now again.”  
"’I have never yet been beaten,’ said he, ‘when I put forth my full speed.’”  
“Perfect! You're getting pretty good at it. Now tell me what does it say.” Cadan smiles at her she thinks, drumming his fingers against the table.  
“No one had been faster than him!”   
“Yes basically! That's what he is saying!”  
“Then why is saying it so complicated?”   
“Because he likes to make himself sound more important and better than anyone else, probably.”   
“Sounds like Ari!”   
“Hey!” Comes a shout from the other side. “Concentrate on your own text, Ari!” Art scowls Ari.  
“Sorry Ari!” Echo shouts back.  
“You don't need to shout, you sit opposite each other.” Aura tells them with a giggle. But then tilts her head and her eyes brighten. “Or maybe we only shout from now on?”   
“No!” Art, Cad and Hemy say almost instantly and simultaneously. Aura giggles again and looks back down on her book. Echo smiles at her and than gives Ari a apologetic smile, who just waves it off and smiles back. Than her eyes focus on her book.

“So where was I? There! I c-ch-”  
“Like sh, not like the ch in your name.”  
“Cha-chall-challe-challen-challeng-’  
“The g is pronounced like a j here, Challenge”  
“Challenge a-an-any-anyone here to r-ra-race with me.”   
“Again”  
“‘I challenge anyone here to race with me.’”  
“Perfect! Absolutely perfect, Little Wonder!” Echo's chest puffs up in pride, feeling absolutely amazing and mighty. “Now tell me, what does he say?”  
Echo didn't need to think about it. “He wants to race against other animals to show them how fast he is and to win against them. Like you and Hemy and Art do sometimes to with each other, so you can brag about your winnings.” Cadan lets out a laugh.   
“Fantastic Echo, but you should turn down the comparisons a little. We don't want you to accidentally insult someone, do we?”  
“But comparisons are easier and funnier.” Echo pouts. Eyes gleaming at Cadan, who rubs his mouth with one hand, hiding his smile. His blue-grey eyes gleaming in amused, meeting hers.  
“Fine, only if you think they fit, and not every sentence, or else.” Cad says strictly. Echo knows he isn't serious, because his eyes are lit up and a smile is tugging on his lips.   
“I can accept that.” Echo says back after a while of thinking, acting like she made great sacrifice. Cadan smiles at that and than flickers her forehead. “Continue reading, Little Wonder.”  
“Okay, Little Hero!” Echo turns the page. And begins reading.   
“The Tortoise said qu-qui-quie-quiet-quietly, 'I a-ac-acc-”  
“The last c is more like an s.”  
“Acc-acce”accep-accept your challenge.’”  
“Very good.”  
“That's very brave and bold of the tortoise to do, but can he win?” Echo wonders out loud.  
“Let's find out. But first read it again.”  
“The Tortoise said quietly, ‘I accept your challenge.’”  
“Good next sentence.”   
“Wha? No explaining?” Echo looks up at him, eyes wide. Cadan laughs.  
“I think you know exactly what is happening in the sentence, Echo.”   
“If you say so.” Echo shrugs and looks back at her book. “‘That is a good joke,’ - hey that's not nice of the bunny! He didn't need to be this mean about that!”   
“Yeah, Echo the bunny isn't the nicest animal, but don't worry he will learn his lesson.”  
“He will? How?” Disbelief fills her voice and face.  
“Keep on reading to find out.” Cadan teases her. Echo looks still doubtful but than just shrugs. “Then let's keep on reading.” She looks back at fable and sits up straighter.  
“Said the hare. ‘I could d-da-dan-danc-dance a-ar-aro-arou-aroun-around you all the w-way.’” Than without hesitation, Echo reads the sentence again. “‘That’s a good joke,” said the hare. 'I could dance around you all the way’”   
“Absolutely perfect!”

And so they continue on through the whole book, slowly reading each word and carefully pronouncing them correctly. Pausing for explaining the sentence were also made, but they just here and there, when Cadan thought the sentences were a little difficult. But Echo read through it brilliantly, making Cadan really proud and also herself. 

She loves it when Cadan is proud of her. It makes feel really good about herself. She is also a little sad that she is now done with the book. While the ending with the bunny getting his rightful punishment and the tortoise, whom she had been rooting to win, actually won. Echo found it is a very fitting ending to the story. But know the reading lesson is over. At least was the first to finish her book. 

Ari is the one with most pages left, her reading had not seem as fun as her own. Mostly because Ari is bored, easily distracted and really impatient. She would probably rather run in circles than read for that long. But she needed to be able to read normal. And Art, Cad and Hemy had said multiple times to her, that one day she will thank them for the excruciatingly boring reading lessons. Echo kind of agrees with them, but she would never tell that Ari. 

Aura is almost done with her book, slowing down her reading process by going of script and adding thing to the sentences to make them more interesting to her. On some instances Hemera let her do it, in others not so much. Aura has her fun regardless. 

“How about we get ourselves something to drink and some candies?” Cadan whispers in her ear. Echo lights up at that and nods wildly, jumping down from her chair, racing into the kitchen, followed by a laughing Cadan and the eyes of two other tiny girls. Their eyes bright as they stare at the pair leaving the room. Then Blue-grey meets fawn-brown. They seem to be talking just with their eyes. A resolute nod to each other before they get back to reading. They have definitely planned something.

 

****

## +1

****

It is two days after their reading lesson and the three girls are again in Echo's room. They stand around a table filled loaded with crafting materials.  
Various colors of pens, papers, glitters, bows strings and little pictures. Glue, scissors, and folded colorful cards with matching envelopes. 

The cards are Invitation cards for the little girl's famous tea parties. Since the girls still can't write that well, most of the text inside the cards was written already by Hemy and Cad, because their handwriting is beautiful, Rhys, because he can't say no to three little girls with puppy-eyes, and a calligrapher, which they got from Aunt Mor as a solstice present last year. All they need to fill them in with are the names of the person they are inviting, their title or reason why they are invited, the date and time and their own names as signature. Except for the text the cards are empty and the girls can have fun decorating them themselves. 

Right now, the girls are planning their next tea party. And as usual, Arianna is taking charge of the planning.   
“I have already asked Mom and Dad, if we can have the party in our living room, since it is my turn to have the party in my home. Of course, they said yes.” Ari picks up a piece of paper and writes down “TEA PARTY” in big and blocky letters in top of it. “I also already asked Nuala and Cerridwen if they could make the tea and the snacks for us. They said yes and they will make us black tea with honey and lemon, a strawberry shortcake, some chocolate cookies, some tiny sandwiches - and yes I asked for some of your chocolate, nut cream, apples and salted potato chips sandwiches, Aura!” Ari tells an almost asking Aura, who just giggles at her cousins face of disgust. “You really like really weird food, Aura.” Echo tells her, making the same face as Ari. Aura just hums and shrugs. 

“I like what I like. It's not like I make you eat it.”   
“Thank the mother for that,”Ari mutters under her breath, but than continues with the planning, turning to Aura, something mischievous lights up her and Aura's face. “Aura it's your turn to pick the theme of the party.” Aura tilts her head, humming, looking like she is thinking hard, spinning on the spot. “Ah ha. Older Siblings!” 

Echo immediately stiffens at the words. Older siblings? The smile she had on her face becomes fixed and didn't reach her eyes anymore. Ari looks like she is contemplating the theme, before nodding her head, turning her head and writing down “OLDER SIBLINGS” in her blocky handwriting, coping it of the words on the sheet of paper beside her. “It's more of who we are inviting than a theme,” she tells Aura, smiling at her and Echo, “but we can work with that, right?” Aura nods wildly and agrees with delighted shout. Echo just nods, smile growing more forced.   
“So that means invited are,” Ari turns back to her paper, starting to write down the names of their older siblings. “Aura's Older Sisters Hemera and Helena.” A pause and scribbling of pen on paper. 

Echo has her hands clutched into her blue dress. Looking at her shoes, blinking repeatedly to force away the incoming tears. She isn't sad about this she tells herself. She loves Hemy, Hely and Art. The tea party will be great! 

“My older brother, Artemas, the meanie.” A giggle from Aura and scribbling is heard. Echo hasn't made any sound, just stares with thin smile at her sock covered feet. Maybe she can get to make either Hemy's or Hely's card. That should be fun, maybe she even will be the one to give the card. Echo was so deep in her thoughts she just catches the last words of the next sentence from Ari.

“.... Echo's older brother Cadan.” Echo head wipes up, looking stunned and confused at the writing Ari. Her eyes are wide, her jaw hanging low, as she tries to process the words Ari just uttered. Aura nods along to Ari's claim, look rather satisfied.

“What?” Echo wrings out, hands shaking.   
“What?” Aura asks back. Ari and Aura now looking at their still stunned best friend. That all can't be true, Echo shakes her head and starts stuttering.   
“B-b-but Cadan isn't my brother!” Ari raises her eyebrows, and Aura tilts her so much it touches her shoulder.  
“Cadan is your brother.” Ari tells her matter of factly, crossing her arms. Aura nodding along.  
“He isn't!” Echo tries to calm herself. Her head swims and swirls, tiny voices whispering in her head, telling her things she tries so hard to deny.   
“Then why for the love of the mother does he acts like your big brother!” Ari gives her challenging look. Aura joining her. Echo forces her eyes close.   
“He doesn't act like my older brother!” She tells them softly, hiding her face into her hands.   
“But then why does he all the things with you, that our older siblings do with us?” Aura asks her solemnly and seriously.   
“He doesn't do…” Echo stops herself, her breath catching, her heart skipping a beat. Memories breaks through her dam of denial. 

Memories of a few weeks ago in which Cadan stayed for dinner, helping her clean her room, tease and talk with for the rest of the evening.   
Of Cadan picking her up for and taking her home from them play dates, without her asking him.  
Of Cadan carrying her around in his arms, on his back, on his shoulders, with and without her asking.  
Of Cadan always, always, always cuddling with her during Story Time.  
Of Cadan teaching her how to read, math, chess, how to make waffles, and other things.   
Of Cadan sharing his food with her.   
Of Cadan always knowing if she is upset, too shy or uncomfortable.   
Of Cadan looking proud at her and praising her.   
Of Cadan being clearly her older brother. 

Echo's mouth drops open, her eyes widen, glassy, tears gathering. “Cadan is my older brother!” She breathes, like she is afraid it becomes untrue the second she says it out loud. But then something akin to wonder takes over her face, a big, bright smile takes over her face. “Cadan is my older brother.” She says it louder this time, more resolute, more in wonder. 

“See, that's what we keep telling you!” Ari looks pleased with herself and gives Aura a hidden high five. Just as Ari turns back to the paper to continue writing down Cadan's name, Echo deflates again.

“What if he doesn't want to be my older brother?” She asks, head low, smile gone.   
“What?!” Aura and Ari ask at the same time.   
“What if he is just nice to me, because he feels sorry for me?”   
“What bullshit are you talking about?” Ari is lost. So lost.   
“Of course, he wants be your older brother! Why wouldn't he?” Aura asks befuddled, eyebrows drawn together.   
“You don't know that!” Echo's voice is just barely above a whisper, hands clutched into her dress. 

“I have enough of this!” Ari exclaims, pointing at Echo, glaring, “stop doubting us, Cadan and yourself! Or else!” Echo shakes her head, eyes shut, sniffling. Ari narrows her eyes and then screams from the top of her lungs.  
“Uncle Az! Uncle Az!” Echo rips her eyes open, head shooting up, as she gapes at Ari. They hear shuffling of feet, fast approaching. The door opens and Azriel steps into the room, scanning it. “What is it, Little Night?” Az asks, as he scans the girls for any signs of distress. Than a the smell of his daughter's tears fills his nose. “What is wrong, Echo? Why are you crying?” He asks, kneeling down in front of her. Echo just shakes her head and walks into her father's arms, clutching his shirt. Az holds her to his chest, while looking questioningly at Ari and Aura. Ari has her hands on her hips and rolls her eyes, while Aura looks both confused and apologetic, biting her lower lip. 

“I have a question,” Ari states without elaborating as to why Echo is crying, or better trying not to cry. “I want your honest opinion, Uncle Az.” She looks sternly at him until Az agrees. Echo buries her head deeper into her father's chest, knowing what Ari is going to ask. She doesn't actually know if she wants to know the answer. 

“Would Cadan like to be Echo's older brother?” A few heartbeats of silence, as Az blinks at Ari and Aura and than at his daughter in his arms. “Oh this is what this is about.” Az says, and snorts a little, smiling brilliantly at his nieces. “Echo, My Little Wonder, you don't need to cry about something like this.” He mumbles into her hair, dropping a kiss on top of her head.   
“Your answer, Uncle Az!” Ari reminds him, tapping her foot.   
“Patience, Little Night, patience.” Ari huffs and crosses her arms, Aura giggles, Echo just tightens the hold on her father's shirt.   
“Echo, Love,” He pulls her hands off his shirt backing away to look at her. Echo sniffs and doesn't look at him. “How about you just ask him? I have feeling you'll like the answer.” Her Dad tells her, whipping away a few tears that escaped her eyes. “Really?” Echo frowns. “Yes, Little Wonder. Be brave about it.” Az tells her softly and kisses her brow.   
Looking at his nieces, Az asks if the need anything else. They tell him no and thank him for helping. With a smile Azriel stands up, ruffles his daughter's hair and leaves to girls to their planning again. Knowing full well, that he will be thrown out the room the second they are starting with planning again. 

As the door closes behind her Dad, Echo rubs her eyes and takes a deep breath. She looks up to her expectantly looking best friends. “Fine, I'll ask him when we give out the cards.” Echo gives in. That seems to satisfy the other girls. 

“So now that we have the theme, the guest, the location, the food and tea done, we should discuss our dresses next. Surprise or planned?” Ari takes right up where the left off, shifting the focus away from the still sniffing Echo. For which Echo is grateful for. She picked up Asher from between Rory and Kikko from the chair beside her. She buries her face into Asher's soft fur and is silent for the most of the rest of the planning, only occasionally voicing her opinion. 

Echo is thinking and slightly worrying about asking Cadan. Who is she kidding, she is way too nervous about the inevitable. And it is truly inevitable, Ari is stubborn as a rock, even Aura can be just as stubborn. And if they want her to ask, than she is expected that some day she will. Maybe not when they give out the invitations, if she chickens out, but one day she will ask, or they will ask for her. And that she doesn't want that to happen. 

After all is planned out, the girls begin to decorate the cards. 

Arianna's cards is a dark blue as it is always for Artemas, she is also sticking to glueing little pictures on the card instead of drawing herself. She is concentrating, her tongue is sticking out, she wants to make the card as pretty as possible. 

Aurelia's cards are both yellow for Helena and orange for Hemera. Aurelia draws sun, music notes, books, violins and flowers on the cards. The pencils are strewn in a chaos around her. She is humming a strange melody to herself, occasionally talking to herself under her breath.

Echo is also humming, but mostly to calm herself down, to stop the nervousness to creep up. Her card for Cadan is of course red, but she draws a checkered pattern on it, resembling it to a chess board. Later she'll also draw prawns on it. She really hoped, Cadan will at least like the card, if she even gives it to him. She shakes her head, chasing off the thoughts of doubt. 

And so the girls finish their cards, put them in the matching envelopes, and clean up the room before they get picked up. They will have to give their older siblings the invitation tomorrow, because today Ari gets picked up by Feyre and Aura by Lucien. 

After they did their usual spiel to say goodbye to each other, they go home with different feelings for tomorrow. Ari and Aura are excited and determined to get Echo to do it. Echo is just a ball of nervousness. 

_________

The next day comes faster than Echo hoped. But now she was standing in Ari's bedroom, as they prepare to go downstairs to the older trio. All three girls are shaking, but for different reasons. Ari in excitement, Aura in sunny merriment, Echo in nervousness and anxiety. They are all dressed in pretty dresses matching their cards, to make the whole thing a lot more fancy and official.

“Let’s go!” Ari announces to Aura, who lets out a cheerful agreement, and Echo, who just swallows. As quietly as they could manage they make their way downstairs, halting a few places before the living room. Ari looks at Echo again and than sighs and screams. “ART! Can you help us with something for a second?”   
“Sure, with what?”   
“Kitchen, otherwise I am not telling you! And move your butt!” Ari turns and goes into the kitchen, Aura and Echo just look at each other, shrug and follow their best friend. 

A few seconds later, Art steps into the kitchen, frowning at them. Ari glares at him, Art glares back, but then smiles softly at her.  
“So I put up the silencing spell, what's wrong?” Art asks sitting down on a counter. Aura and Echo just shrug, Ari is the one that called him, she should also have the answer. And indeed she answers. 

“We are about to give you your invitation to our tea party!” Ari starts, tapping her foot. “And the theme is “older siblings”. Can you see the problem?”   
“You feel guilty that you'll not invite Cadan and now you want me to make him go but without hurting his feelings?” Art frowns, shrugs.   
“No!” Aura and Ari scream at the same time. Echo is shaking her head, her throat is closed up. Ari continues, “Of course, Cadan is invited!” Art’s frown transforms into a full on grin, his sparkling eyes focus to Echo, at her card in her hand. Echo blushes.   
“Oh, How can I help you with that?” 

Echo keeps quiet, stepping on the spot. Art smile can only mean something good, right? She hopes so. 

“Just answer a question.” Ari tells him, crossing her arms, tapping her foot. She is really getting impatient. “I sure can do that. I love answering questions. Shoot!”   
“Would Cadan like to be Echo's big brother?”   
Art throws his head back and laughs. But before Echo could feel hurt and humiliated by it, Art stops and looks at her with a big smile.   
“I think you'll have to ask him that, but I'll promise you, Little Wonder, you'll like the answer. So chin up.” Echo nods, smiling back. Hope rising in her. Maybe this will end up going great for her.   
“Now that that's out of the way, let's get going!” Ari declares and charges out of the kitchen into the living room, Aura skipping after her, smiling encouragingly at Echo. Echo can Ari hear announcing their Tea party invitation tradition. 

But Echo is frozen in her spot. “Art?” She asks softly. “Yes, Echo?” Art asks kneeling in front of her, tucking her hair behind her ear. Strangely Echo feels her hair tugged and moving, but she is ignores it out of nervousness. “Can you make the card invisible until I ask him?” Echo swallows. “Sure!” Art says, stands and takes her hand. “And for the record, you asked me to braid your hair, okay?” Echo blinks and touches her hair. Indeed, her hair is in a braid. “Okay.” 

“Echo! Artemas!” Ari screams from the living room.   
“Patience, Little Night, patience.” Art tells her as he and Echo enter the living room. Nobody is asking why they took so long, they just look at Echo's hair knowing she didn't have a braid before and just assumed that she asked Art to braid it. Because Art is really good at braiding. 

Hemera and Cadan are already sitting on the couch. Aura standing before Hemera in the middle. Ari is standing before the empty spot beside Hemera. And that's where Art slouches down. Ari gave him a glare, Art chuckles and then sits straighter, still slightly slouching. Meanwhile Echo come to stop in front of Cadan who gave her a smile. Echo didn't really know what to do so she looked away, to Ari waiting for her to begin. 

Ari straightens and begins with a voice of importance. “Our next Tea Party is this weekend. And the theme Aura chose is “Older Siblings”.” Cadan immediately deflates, starting to slouch, smile thin and forced. He starts to pick on the pillow beside him, completely missing the big eyes Echo is giving him. Hope and excitement is blooming in her chest. Meanwhile Ari continues after a dramatic pause, steps forward and holds up the card to her older brother. 

“As my older brother, I officially invite you to our Tea Party!” Art bows his head and takes the card, immediately opening the envelope, opening the card. Eyes wandering over it as he reads the card.   
“Ah, the dress code is as usual!” He turns to Hemera and Cadan with a big mischievous smile. “You two want to go dress shopping tomorrow? I definitely need a new dress for this party.” Cadan just grunts, not looking up, while Hemera agrees, eyes full of questions, her eyebrows in a frown. But Art just grins at her and than looks rather obviously at Echo's seemingly empty hand. Hemera follows his line of vision and her eyes widen, but starts grinning lovingly at Echo. 

“I accept the invitation, I'll look forward to it, Little Night!” Art tells his little sister, who puffs her chest up in happiness. Aura steps up as Ari steps back.   
“As my oldest and biggest sister, I officially invite you to our Tea Party.” Aura strikes out her card to Hemera, jumping in one place. “I am honoured, Sunshine!” Hemy takes the card, opens it and praises Aura for her drawings. Aura beams and spins.   
“I'll give Hely her invitation later.”   
“I'm sure she will accept too, Sunshine!” Hemy tells her, folding the card back together, laying it on her lap. 

Echo swallows as the room grows silence, all eyes except for Cadan's are on her. All grinning at her. Cadan on the other hand is still picking on the pillow, lost in his head. Echo starts stepping on the spot and biting her inner cheek. Mother, please let it end like she hopes it would. Please. 

After a full minute of silence, Cadan seems to realize that the girls haven't left the room yet and looks up. He is greeted with everybody grinning at a nervous looking Echo. Cadan frowns, but then Echo closes her eyes for a brief moment, gathers her courage and steps forward. She holds the card in front of Cadan who looks almost owlishly at it.

“As my older brother, I invite you to our Tea Party.” Echo ends up almost whispering, looking away from Cadan. Cadan is gaping at Echo, completely frozen in disbelief, tears gathering in his eyes. Echo squirms when Cadan still hasn't anything and adds hastily.   
“If you want to be. My older brother, that is.” Echo's arm starts to shake, but just as she wants to take it back and run out of the room, she feels strong arms wrapping around her and crushing her against a hard chest. The smell of leather and bergamot surrounds her. Cadan nuzzles her hair. He pulls back a little to look at her. A grin splitting his face in half, a tear or two are running down his face.   
“I would love nothing more than to have you as a little sister, Echo.” He tells her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Really?” Echo asks hopeful. Cadan chuckles. “Absolutely, Little Wonder. I would be happy to be your big brother.” Echo couldn't say anything, words failing her, she is so relieved and happy. The only thing she can do and wants to do is hug Cadan, so she does just that. 

“Finally!” Ari exclaims as the others clap and celebrate. She and Aura high five each other for their succeeded plan. Art and Hemy beam at the new pair of brother and sister. 

“You knew?” Cadan raises both brows.   
“We planned it!” Ari and Aura explain proudly.   
“I found out, when they called me for help.” Art tells him with a shrug and smile.   
“I put it together when Art asked you to join him to dress shopping!” Hemera states proudly.   
“How?” Cadan asks, feeling like he missed something rather obvious.   
“You really think Art would bring you to dress shopping for a tea party you're not invited to, with the theme older siblings, like it wouldn't make you absolutely miserable? I'm mean he likes to tease us and share his suffering in shopping with us, but he isn't that cruel.” Hemy rolls her eyes, sounding a little condescending.   
“Yeah, I'm not that cruel!” Art chirps in. “Now be good big brother and open your card and accept the damn invitation before Ari does it for you.” 

Indeed Ari looks like she is almost exploding out of impatience. Though she is holding back, she didn't want to ruin the moment for Echo.   
Cadan laughs and takes the card, sits Echo down on his lap and opens the card. “This is a very beautiful card, Echo. Thanks you!” He says into her hair. His eyes never leaving the card as he reads through it. “And I accept. I can't wait for the party!” Echo cheers and gives Cad a kiss on his cheek, beaming like the sun herself. 

Nothing can ruin her mood today! She has an older brother. Better yet, Cadan is her older brother! Silly dreams can come true after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. 
> 
> If you have any questions regarding any of my OC or this fic, feel free to ask me. I would love to answer them. 
> 
> Otherwise if you want to know more about the "Heirs of Prythian", you can also visited me on Tumblr [@heirs-of-prythian](https://heirs-of-prythian.tumblr.com/) or [@aster-ria](https://aster-ria.tumblr.com/). There you will find profiles, Aesthetics, Moodboards, etc. about them.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
